


Fraldarius's New Music Room

by LancePuns



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Annette is a workaholic, F/M, Felix loves his wife, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns
Summary: Annette is appalled by the lack of a music room in the Fraldarius Manor and will not stand for this blasphemy.Fluffcember Day 12: Music
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Fraldarius's New Music Room

**Author's Note:**

> Felannie!!!!!! I love them so much. I'm glad I'm finally starting to write for them (I have another piece coming for them that is not attached to Fluffcember), they're really goofy and generally a blast to write and watch. Hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> If you want to see the full prompt list, check here: https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321?s=21

Annette always enjoyed singing and playing the piano when she was able, from the time she was a child. It was why, when she finally moved into Fraldarius Manor, she was appalled to find out that Felix did not own a piano. Nor did he have much in the way of sheet music. “I never got into music, why would I have anything for it?” he questioned when she found out. But this wouldn’t do, especially if Felix wanted her to keep writing songs and play for him. So, Annette got to work immediately to purchase the best piano she could find and a bunch of sheet music, both written and blank for her own works.

It didn’t take long for her to find the perfect piano and a bunch of sheet music. While she was still getting used to the manor, everyone around her was very generous and pleasant, making her feel welcome and helping her with tasks she wasn’t very familiar with. Said tasks were primarily moving furniture for the room Felix had decided was now meant for music, organizing financial paperwork for the purchases, and getting around the manor in a timely fashion.

That first task was the most fun for Annette, as Felix had all but given her permission to arrange things however she felt would best allow her to work. He expected her to be done by the time he got back from a venture to Fhirdiad for work - something about restructuring the hierarchy in Faerghus - but he offered to help her if she wasn’t done by the time he had returned. But Annette felt very confident she and the servants could handle things well enough. Of course, if she was arranging and organizing the room alone at any time, Annette would sing to herself songs that reminded her of Felix. 

Felix returned a few days later, and Annette could’ve sworn he had seen him blushing a little bit as she rushed over to him to give him a hug and a kiss. Once he was settled once again, the two spent their afternoon going over everything that happened at the capital and at the manor respectively. Things seemed to be looking good, and they soon had dinner.

Annette had insisted that he come take a look at the music room as soon as they finished dinner, and she practically dragged him through the halls. When they arrived, Felix’s expectations were blown away. 

Where he had expected a piano and a couple of bookshelves littered with books about music composition and filled with binders of sheet music, he found about two walls of bookshelves with far more compositions and books on music theory, composition, and guides to learn how to play different instruments. In one corner of the room, the piano he had expected, but in the middle of the room, there were about half a dozen chairs placed facing the piano. Along one of the walls barren of bookshelves was a desk with a couple of candles and several binders that went unlabeled.

“I figured a desk would make it easier to compose, and I wanted some seats in case we ever had company that wanted to listen to a song,” Annette explained, figuring the questions were going to come soon anyway. “I hope you don’t mind that I went all out. I sort of just...lost myself while I was ordering things and just sort of made a mini-theater.”

Felix looked at his wife, Sothis bless her, and just stared. “You did brilliantly,” he admitted, a small smile appearing on his face. “I take it you wanted to play something now?”

Annette’s eyes lit up, in a way he always loved to see. “Absolutely!”


End file.
